


Part

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mt. Gulg, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Definition of part1: an essential portion or integral element2: a vocal or instrumental line or melody in concerted music or in harmony3: one’s share or allotted task (as in an action) : duty4: to separate from or take leave of someoneEven with white encroaching on his vision, he seeshim. Calmly, he steps close and with his staff begins to attempt to draw that Light into himself. Anger lances through his heart, cutting through the agony of the Light wracking his body. He feels it twisting him in waves, bending him further and further towards that final breaking point.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Part

Even with white encroaching on his vision, he sees _him_. Calmly, he steps close and with his staff begins to attempt to draw that Light into himself. Anger lances through his heart, cutting through the agony of the Light wracking his body. He feels it twisting him in waves, bending him further and further towards that final breaking point. 

Dimly, he hears the others. His friends and comrades in arms through countless battles over the years. Lost and returned, time and time again. His family by choice. It sounds like they’re arguing, though he only has eyes for the Exarch. His vision tunnels and he hears the shouting get louder, then fade. The Light burns brighter, staining the heavens with its sickly radiance. 

The Exarch is smiling, and he feels his heart shatter as he realizes what the man intends to do. _You asshole_ , he wants to scream. _What about Lyna? What about Krile? What about_ _**me**_? Instead, he wretches up burning, hateful Light, painting the ground beneath him. 

He lies, as he’s lied from the beginning. He claims to be a thief, and E’andhris can agree with that alone. A thief, with a voice of reassuring softness, come to burden him only to snatch it all for himself at this last crucial moment. A noble sacrifice, for the sake of both worlds hanging in the balance. He tries to beg his family to stop the Exarch, but only a gasping wheeze of a moan escapes his lips.

E’andhris reaches for him out of desperation, half blinded, just as the Exarch pulls at the Light even harder. The wave of stifling energy that cascades off of him blows back that damnable hood and G’raha stands before him, just as he knew he’d be. E’andhris screams for him, and _finally_ shakes loose G’raha’s serene acceptance of his end. The waves come faster as his Raha falters but for a moment. “Thank you,” he says, “for believing.”

He should have told him that he knew. He should have told him how he felt that summer, on the Source. He should have-

A cracking shot fills the air, and G’raha falls forward. E’andhris’ head swims in confusion even as he spits more of that corrosive luminescence. It isn’t until he sees Emet-Selch hazily in the distance, arm outstretched that he’s realized what’s happened. 

The Light almost takes him then, and it’s all he can do to stay conscious. He tries to crawl to G’raha, but his limbs no longer obey him. The Ascian speaks of disappointment and his intentions to use E’andhris as the instrument of the First’s fall, of _pity_ , of an invitation. With a snap of his fingers, he _steals_ Raha from him. The last thought E’andhris has is of the very first time they were parted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one cause a lot happened tonight (my wife and I were given a kitten) but I also wanted to try something different since I usually write in past tense. Thanks for reading!


End file.
